


Inappropriate

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e07 Son Of Coma Guy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inappropriate reaction and some reinterpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

If there was a scale for inappropriate reactions like this, this incident was probably one of the benchmarks.

He was pretty sure that a moment of sheer exultation was an inappropriate response to being ordered out of a hotel room in Atlantic City by his best friend so that said best friend could give suicide advice to a non-terminal patient who wanted to give his heart to his terminally sick and alcoholic son.

But he knew House, and he knew exactly what he'd really meant.

"Maybe I don't want to push this till it breaks," really meant "I love you."


End file.
